


Ocena

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, Sam to kujon i nie lubi dostawać czwórek, domyślcie się reszty, niczego nie żałuję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Samowi nie podoba się, że Lucyfer dał mu tylko B.Tekst na temat 14 (ocena) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.Kocham Cię, Młodsza siostro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



— …Teraz ledwo cię poznaję — zakończył Lucyfer, a Sam miał ochotę przewrócić oczami… Wtedy jednak dotarły do niego poprzednie słowa archanioła.

— Tylko B? — zapytał, zwężając usta i oczy.

— Solidne B — potwierdził Lucyfer.

— B? — jeszcze raz upewnił się Sam, posyłając mu swojego typowe sucze spojrzenie.

— Tak, solidne B. Zaciąłeś się?

— Hm.

W jednej chwili Sam stał jak najdalej od niego, a w drugiej niemalże stykali się nosami. Lucyfer zdawał się szczerze zaskoczony.

— Tylko B? — zapytał raz jeszcze Sam, z dłonią na policzku archanioła, spojrzeniem utkwionym w jego oczach i ciepłym oddechem na jego ustach.

— Tylko B — niemal wyszeptał Lucyfer, a jego spojrzenie opadło na chwilę na usta Sama.

— Jesteś pewien? — Lucyfer pokiwał głową, wciąż nie odwracając spojrzenia od ust mężczyzny. — Gotowy, by zmienić zdanie?

Tym razem odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion, choć archanioł przez krótką chwilę wyglądał trochę tak, jakby coś chciał powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Sam postanowił nie marnować już więcej czasu.

Jedną rękę położył na talii archanioła, ściskając dość mocno, a drugą złapał pewnie za jego podróbek. Zębami skubnął dolną wargę, po to tylko, by wyczuć jego reakcję. Nie widząc śladów oporu czy groźby śmierci, złączył swoje usta z ustami Lucyfera, w zasadzie nie poruszając się wcale. Po chwili przesunął się na jego policzek, potem żuchwę, aż w końcu szyję.

— Myślałem, że chcesz zmienić moje zdanie, co do, um, co do twojego języka — wymruczał cicho Lucyfer, jakby bał się go spłoszyć, choć jego głosowi nie brakowało zadziorności. Usłużnie też odchylił głowę na bok, dając mężczyźnie o wiele lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

Sam uśmiechnął się na te słowa, a jego oczy zabłyszczały. Wciąż nie robił mu nic poza składaniem delikatnych pocałunków, tym razem wzdłuż linii jego tętnicy.

— Śpieszy ci się gdzieś? — szepnął mu do ucha, wysuwając język z ust i liżąc jego małżowinę.

— Nie, mamy całą wieczność Piekła — odpowiedział Lucyfer, a jego ręce pojawiły się nagle na Samie. Jedna zaciśnięta na koszuli na jego plecach, druga ciągnąca za długie włosy.

— Więc się zamknij — stwierdził, podgryzając płatek ucha archanioła. Ten wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi i zamknął oczy, poddając się naprawdę delikatnym pieszczotom. Możliwe, że zbyt delikatnym, ale Sam nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

Po dłuższej chwili powrócił do ust archanioła, wciąż będąc bardzo, ale to bardzo delikatnym, jakby wcale go nie dotykał, tylko drażnił się z nim z odległości. Aż w końcu to Lucyfer nie wytrzymał, jęknął coś niezrozumiale i  przywarł do niego mocno i pewnie, chociaż ponadto nie przejął kontroli. A Sam znów się uśmiechnął.

Odpowiedział na tę inicjatywę entuzjastycznie, wpijając się ustami zachłannie  samemu zamykając oczy, smakując tę chwilę. Być może próbując też zapomnieć o tym, komu właśnie udowadniał, że zasługiwał na o wiele więcej niż B, jeśli chodzi o pracę języka. Przy tym też uciszyć głos rozsądku, bo zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru przestać, a nawet byłby skłonny posunąć się o wiele dalej.

Polizał usta Lucyfera zachęcająco, a ten od razu zrozumiał aluzję, rozchylając wargi i poddając się coraz bardziej dominacji Sama. Winchester przesunął swoją rękę z jego pasa na tyłek, a tę z podbródka wsunął pod koszulę, masując spięte łopatki.

Miał ochotę zachichotać, gdy do jego umysłu dotarła wyjątkowo prosta prawda. W ramionach właśnie rozpływał mu się Lucyfer, sam Szatan we własnej osobie, a jemu to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało.

Ręka archanioła przesunęła się z pleców Winchestera na przód, zaciskając się na jego koszuli, jakby ten szukał wsparcia i chyba coś w tym było. Sam przytrzymał go mocniej przy sobie, znów odsuwając się od jego ust i wracając do zainteresowania szyją, ale tym razem nie ograniczając się do delikatnych pieszczot. Ledwo powstrzymał ryk triumfu, gdy usłyszał jęk Lucyfera po tym, jak ugryzł go w obojczyk.

Pchnął go w tył, kierując na ławkę, na której wcześniej siedział i zawisł nad nim jak drapieżnik, pozwalając sobie na jeszcze jeden zachłanny pocałunek. Lucyfer rozsunął nogi, robiąc mu miejsce bliżej siebie, ale Sam ugryzł go w wargę i przerwał pocałunek.

— I? — zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— A, bardzo solidne A — sapnął Lucyfer, skradając mu jeszcze jeden, bardzo krótki pocałunek. Zamruczał przy tym jak kot. — A plus nawet.

— Nawet plus, huh? — Sam przygryzł wargę, patrząc na nabrzmiałe wargi archanioła z zadowoleniem. — A myślałem, że na plus mój język będzie musiał zasłużyć trochę niżej — dodał, przejeżdżając palcami po brzuchu Lucyfera.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu, na widok natychmiastowego pogorszenia humoru archanioła, Sam opadł obok niego na ławkę, uspokajając swój oddech powoli.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to wchodziło w grę! — oburzył się Lucyfer, odwracając w jego stronę.

— Za późno — zaśmiał się Sam.

— A mogłem cię zabrać do twojego pierwszego razu… — westchnął Lucyferm a potem dodał z błękitnym błyskiem w oku: — Słabiutkie C, swoją drogą.

— Niskie zagranie, nawet jak na ciebie — stwierdził Sam, przeciągając się.

— A zadziałało?

— Nie powiedziałbym. Ale... — Wskazał swoje krocze. — Jestem skłonny się z tobą ewentualnie zgodzić.

— Więc? — Lucyfer usiadł mu bez pardonu na kolanach, obejmując za szyję i poruszając wymownie biodrami. — Mam nas przenieść?

— Hm… — Sam przyjrzał mu się uważnie, obejmując w pasie, dla równowagi. — Który pierwszy raz?

— Mój ulubiony, z Andrew — odparł Lucyfer, szczerząc się do niego.

— No wiesz co? Wtedy zasłużyłem na o wiele więcej — prychnął Sam, a Lucyfer roześmiał się. Co było bardzo dziwnym doświadczeniem, bo do tej pory nie śmiał się przy nim w ten sposób nigdy.

— Wytrzymałeś tylko niecałe cztery minuty — zaprzeczył archanioł, kręcąc głową i przygryzając wargę.

— Tylko? Aż! — oburzył się Sam, przesuwając jedną z rąk na jego tors i przyciągając go do siebie tak, by mógł powiedzieć mu coś wprost do ucha. — To był mój pierwszy raz na górze, a on był bardzo, ale to bardzo ciasny i gorący.

— Ja też jestem bardzo ciasny — odpowiedział, również wprost do ucha, Lucyfer, a gorący szept powędrował wprost do lędźwi Sama.

Gdyby Dean wiedział, co planował teraz zrobić… Sam pokręcił głową. Jego brat nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, poza tym nie miał się nigdy dowiedzieć. To tylko i wyłącznie jego decyzja.

— Na co czekasz? — Ale nie tam, materac był okropny. Przenieś nas do wieczoru dwudziestego czerwca roku dwa tysiące ósmego — zażądał, już rozpinając spodnie Lucyfera.

Ten natomiast pochylił się nad nim, całując zachłannie i spełnił prośbę bez wahania.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciągu dalszego nie będzie.


End file.
